looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Rodent Hood
Little Red Rodent Hood is a 1952 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot A grandmother mouse is telling her granddaughter a bedtime story, and so tells of Little Red Riding Hood (with the mouse as Riding Hood), and her visit to Grandma's House, unaware that the wolf (Sylvester) is watching her. He takes a shortcut to Grandma's, only to find four others already there, who he forces out. Red comes along, and he speaks his cue line, ("The better to eat you with") starting the chase. He pursues Red down the staircase, only to be propelled further than intended by a small stick of butter. Sylvester then decides to blow the house up with dynamite, but accidentally sticks it into Hector's mouth, who then sticks it in the cat's mouth until it blows up. Sylvester next disguises himself as Red's fairy godmother, attempting to electrocute him with a rigged wand. However, Hector unplugs the power so that it doesn't work. He then plugs it back in just as Sylvester tests it on himself. The mouse then tries to go outside, but is trapped once again. Underneath a cup, Sylvester watches as the mouse prepares something, revealed to be a miniature tank that packs a punch. He then traps the mouse by its hole. The grandmother describes how, to save herself, the mouse threw a stick of dynamite out left from the Fourth of July, doing so to demonstrate. The mouse claims that it must have blown the cat up, to which Sylvester replies, "You're not just whistling 'Dixie', brother!" Availability * (1994) LaserDisc - Wince Upon a Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 * (2007) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 1 Notes * A small scene from this cartoon was used in Friz Freleng's Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie. * Both the grandmother mouse and Red Mouse's voices are very similar to that of Granny and Tweety respectively (both voiced by Bea Benaderet and Mel Blanc respectively). * The gag where the "grandma's house bed" is packed with four big bad wolves (in this case, portrayed by four cats) was previously used in "Little Red Riding Rabbit". * Although Sylvester claims that he doesn't smoke cigarettes in this cartoon, he did smoke cigarettes in "Life with Feathers" and "The Last Hungry Cat". Gallery Rodent6.JPG Rodent8.JPG Rodent9.JPG Rodent10.JPG Rodent11.JPG Rodent12.JPG Rodent13.JPG Rodent14.JPG Rodent15.JPG Rodent16.JPG Rodent17.JPG External Links Little Red Rodent Hood on the SFX Resource Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1952 Category:Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Little Red Riding Hood Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer